


Prom Date

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between episode 25 and 26. Miu and JK talk about her choice of prom date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

Miu sat on a picnic table behind the school, her feet up on the bench, staring at the back wall of the school. She had needed to get away from everyone after what had happened, and didn’t think they’d come looking for her in jock territory.

"So you want to go to prom with Gentaro?"

She flinched noticeably at the voice, and then the feeling of weight against her back, someone seated behind her, leaning back against her. Miu sighed and closed her eyes, “I wanted to tell you. I’d planned to today. But then the Zodiart showed up, and Shun wouldn’t leave me alone and I never got the chance.” She shifted her hand back a few inches, letting it rest partially atop JK’s for a moment until he pulled his away.

"What about me?" JK sounded much calmer than Miu expected. He didn’t sound upset or angry with her, but that only made her worry more. JK didn’t bury his emotions. Not this way. "Is this your way of telling me it’s over between us?" Miu pulled away from JK so she could turn to face him. He looked like a mess, but she wasn’t sure if it was because he was upset, or because Kengo had thrown him into the Power Dizer without waring.

They’d kept things pretty quiet the past few months, keeping their relationship to themselves as much as they could. Miu knew it would make things problematic regarding Shun, and neither of them felt like dealing with Gentaro or the others knowing.

"Of course not…" Miu sighed, picking up her bag, digging through it until she found her hairbrush. She turned, tucking her legs under herself, and undoing the slip in JK’s hair. He glanced back at her and frowned. Miu smiled and started brushing his hair. "But without Gentaro, there wouldn’t -be- an ‘us’." Miu let her tone soften, speaking quietly, "This is why I wanted to talk to you about it, so I could explain…" Miu could feel JK relax, as if he had already picked up on where her explanation was going. "Prom is supposed to celebrate our time here, everything we enjoyed. And I’ve been happier in the past few months than I think I may have been in the rest of my life. And Gentaro is the one who started all of that for me. So I wanted to thank him for that, and I don’t think he’d understand how much it meant to me any other way than if I took him to prom."

JK gave a weak smile, “I guess… He’s smart enough, but he’s not always all that perceptive…” Not about things like this anyway, and both of them knew it. Miu set the hairbrush aside, wrapping her arms around JK’s neck and leaning against his back. It was a little odd for both of them, since usually the places were reversed. But Miu liked it. It was nice to hold him this way. No wonder it was how he always held her.

"I’d wanted to suggest you putting together a little party for he eight of us at the Rabbit Hutch for afterward… So that the real final celebration would be all of us, together." Miu murmured, holding JK a little tighter as the word ‘final’ sank in."And that… maybe you could help me get ready. Help me pick out a dress, and do my hair and everything."

JK blushed at the proposal. Miu had never let him touch her hair before, no matter how many times he’d asked. And she’d always teased him about his fashion choices. He nodded slightly, turning his head to mumble against her neck. “…You can count on me, President.”

Miu closed her eyes and shook her head. “Yuki is President now… I’m just Miu.” JK smiled and pulled out of her hold, turning so they were closer to facing each other. Though even after all this time, JK still wasn’t sure he could face her directly. He reached over and took her hand.

"You’ll always be President to me." JK shrugged. He reached out with his free hand to play with her hair. It was longer than when they’d first become friends, and she’d changed the style entirely when winter had com around. Just after Christmas. She looked a bit older like this. More mature. JK had liked the new style a lot, but now he wished she was still the Miu he’d first met. The Miu who wasn’t graduating, and leaving him behind.

Miu frowned slightly and tilted her head. “Why are you making that face? You’re not still bothered about me wanting to go to prom with Gentaro, are you?” JK forced a smile and shook his head.

"Just realizing how much I’m going to miss you."

Miu smiled and shook her head, pushing JK’s shoulder so his back was to her again. She picked up the hairbrush and resumed brushing his hair. “It’s not like I’m really going anywhere. I’m going to college nearby, so I’ll still be around. You just won’t see me at school anymore. We can still do things together in the afternoon.”

"I guess." JK responded. He would have nodded but he was fairly certain Miu would scold him for moving while she was brushing his hair. He smiled and tilted his head slightly, trying to get Miu in his line of sight. "Promise you won’t forget about your silly high school boyfriend?"

Miu smirked a bit, “I couldn’t if I tried. I’ll have fluorescent zebra print burned into my mind forever.”

"Cruel!" JK whined, "Maybe I’ll make you try on a zebra print dress for prom!" Miu laughed and shoved him. JK laughed and shoved back. This felt right. How they’d always been. Well, ‘always’ being relative to the past few months they had been on good terms. But this was how it was supposed to be between them.

Miu smiled and leaned forward against his back again, “Maybe next year when we go to your senior prom.”

JK smirked and tilted his head back, dropping it onto her shoulder to look up at her, “I don’t know… Maybe I should follow your logic and ask Gentaro to go with me.”

Miu grinned down at him and kissed his forehead. “You’ll have to line that up soon then. Gentaro seems like a pretty popular candidate from Prom date.”

JK laughed a bit and reached up to play with Miu’s hair. “I guess. But a pretty college girl seems like a pretty good back-up date.” He teased.

Miu smiled and shoved him off of her lightly, sliding of the table and fixing her skirt. “I guess it’s about time we caught up with everyone else, hmm? I need to get this prom nonsense settled once and for all…”

JK hopped down from the table and took Miu’s hand. “Yeah, everyone’s pretty concerned, and Gentaro and Shun are both kind of a wreck.” He gave a small smile, “But I think it’ll work out if you tell them what you told me.” Miu nodded, tugging JK forward a bit, back toward the Rabbit Hutch.


End file.
